A Warbler Christmas
by autumndawnp23
Summary: A few days before Christmas, some of the Warblers decide to have an extra practice. While practicing at Dalton Academy, the Warblers get snowed in. Unable to get out before Christmas, the Warblers decide to celebrate their own Christmas. During their Christmas celebrations, Kurt and Blaine slowly fall in love with each other.
1. Chapter 1

_So are you going to practice later?_ Kurt texts me. I text back instantly, my thumbs glide across the screen quickly.

_Yeah. We need a lot of practice for regionals. _I send the text and lie down on my bed. As I wait for a response, I run my hands across my flannel sheets. I awkwardly look around the room because there is nothing else to do. My phone vibrates in my hands. I sit up and open Kurt's text.

_Okay, well got to get ready now._ I look up at my clock across the room. It is only 2 in the afternoon. Practice isn't until 4:15.

_We have 2 hours and 15 minutes. How long does it take to get ready?_ I tease. When he responds I'm stunned by his lengthy routine.

_Well first I take a shower. In the shower I wash and rinse my hair thoroughly. I then pick out a soap, which I then put on my loofa. I rub the loofa over my body, making sure I'm clean. I rinse myself off after, then I just stand in the shower to absorb the moisture. _

_ I step out of the shower, dry my hair with a towel, but I'm very technical about how I dry it. I then dry off my body and put on my clothes. I put a robe over my clothes, and put on my midday face mask. I wait about fifteen minutes and take off the mask and then the robe. I look at myself in the mirror, fix my hair, and brush my teeth. I then put on deodorant. _

_ Since today we are having practice, I like to have a cup of tea. Then I'm ready. _

Not knowing what to say next, I just reply with _a loofa?_

_ Yes a loofa. _Kurt texts me. I decide that I shouldn't reply so Kurt can have time to get ready.

During my free hour and a half, I look over the lyrics to some song ideas to sing at practice. After a long hour and a half, I start getting ready for practice.

I sit on the edge of my bed, stretch off my laziness, and stand up. I stretch a little more, reaching my hands towards my toes, a short distance. I walk to the bathroom and see a horrid sight. My hair is a complete mess. It looks like a perm. I frantically grab my hair gel. There is just enough left that I can do my hair. After I finish molding my hair though, I don't have any left besides some along the edges, which wouldn't be enough to complete my hair tomorrow. I toss out the empty container in the trash.

I wash my hands to get off the gel. I go to my closet and take out a white button up shirt, my navy blue Dalton Academy's knitted vest and tie, and grey slacks. I close my door to my room, and close my blinds. I get dressed in front of my closet, in case I decide to put my Dalton Academy blazer over my clothes. I open my closet door a little wider so I can look at myself in the mirror. I turn slightly and brush my hands over the vest. I look over to the clock. It's 3:52. I close my closet door, grab my phone and go downstairs. I go to the door, grab my shoes, slip them on and I go out the door.

I regret not starting my car. I drive through heavy snow. After about a few minutes, I pull over. I text Kurt.

_Are you still going to practice? It's snowing hard. _I check the weather forecast on my phone while I wait for Kurt's reply. It says that it's supposed to snow three feet. My eyes open as big as they can in shock.

_I don't know. Let me ask the others._ Kurt texts me. I wait for him to respond. I hope that we do have practice, though. Mostly because I want to see Kurt, and plus it would be a waste of hair gel. Kurt texts me back. _Jeff told me that he thinks that we are still on for practice. Would you mind driving me to practice today? My dad won't let me drive myself in this weather. _I smile.

_Yes, of course I will. Where do you live?_ I feel weird asking where he lives, even though I have to pick him up.

_45, Whitman Avenue._

_Okay, I'll be there in a few minutes. _I turn my car around, and drive as fast as I can in the flurry to Kurt's house. I get to Kurt's house and the door opens, Kurt steps out in his blazer. He smiles cutely to me. I blush and pull into his shoveled driveway. I step out of my heated car, into the frigid weather, and I open the passenger door for Kurt.

"Thank you," he says. His voice is muffled by his red scarf covering his mouth. I smile, and close the door behind him. I jog over to my side of the car and get in my car. I rub my hands together in front of the heater to warm them up since I don't have my gloves on.

"So did you have enough time to get ready?" I ask looking over to Kurt. He looks over to me.

"Yeah, but I didn't get to drink tea because I had to help my dad shovel the driveway," he says. I start driving to practice. "What did you do in the spare time?"

"Um, I mostly looked over songs to practice today. I was thinking the Warbler's could go caroling sometime for extra practice, and plus I think it will be fun," I say turning over to look at Kurt. His face lights up.

"That would be great!" he says excitedly clapping. His clapping is soft because he has gloves on. He then starts listing songs that would be great for us to sing a cappella. I occasionally glance over at Kurt while driving. He is so adorable. One time he catches me looking at him. I quickly look back at the road. I can see Dalton Academy in the distance. When we get to Dalton, we step out of the car. We meet in front of my car. Kurt takes my hand. My hand is instantly warm, like my blushing face.


	2. Chapter 2

When we get inside the building, everyone is in there besides Trent. Everyone is sitting in the rehearsal room talking. Kurt and I walk over to a sofa besides the window. We sit down on the red velvet fabric. When Kurt and I sit, Wes tells us that Trent won't be here. After that Wes starts practice.

"My fellow Warblers, today we are having an extra practice because from what I've heard, we need the extra practice if we are competing against the New Directions," Wes says looking around the room, looking everyone in the eye for emphasis. When Wes is done speaking, Kurt raises his hand high. I look at his hand and think about holding his hand again. Wes calls on him.

"Blaine had a wonderful idea that we could go caroling. It would be great practice, and it's seasonal," Kurt says, turning to me. Everyone looks over to me and think about the idea.

"I like it," Jeff says. He adjusts his hair after he says that.

"Me too," David says looking kindly at me, "Let's take a vote. Anyone who wants to go caroling, raise your hand," David looks up and writes down the amount of people with their hand up, which is everyone.

"Looks like we're going caroling boys," David says.

…

After we finish singing Carol of the Bells, David suggests that we finish for today and meet tomorrow. Most of us sit around and talk to each other. I turn to Kurt and ask him if he wants to go home right now

"Oh, I'm fine, whenever you want to bring me home is okay," he says and smiles at me after. I smile too. Not just because his glowing smile is contagious, but because he's so endearing.

"I can't get out," Nick says jogging over to us pointing to the direction of the door. Everyone gets up and goes to the door besides Kurt and me. I walk over to the window and look out. Kurt joins me.

"We're snowed in," I say stating the obvious. I am actually glad we're snowed in, it means more time with Kurt.

"We've got to go and tell the others," Kurt says as we turn from the window. We walk out of the room and then we go to the others. When we get there they are trying to open the door.

"Hey, guys," I say getting their attention, "Kurt and I looked out a window, and we're snowed in," I look around at their reactions. Most of them are shocked, some of them are doubtful, and some of them are both. They walk away from the door.

I look up at the clock. 7:30 pm. I ask Nick if I still have my room in here, since his dad owns this place I hope that Nick would have kept my room. I had a room here because the year I first transferred I was still getting bullied at my house. People were egging our house and our cars, so I came here so my house wouldn't be ruined because of me. And I stayed there until this year. I haven't completely moved out yet, so I have some extra clothes, a few blankets and pillows, and some other items. Nick thinks and then he nods. I thank him, and bring Kurt up to my room.

"Where are we going?" he asks as I bring him up to my old room.

"I had a room here. Well, I still kind of have it, but I don't live here anymore," I say and tell him about my house being vandalized, and why I had to live here because of it.

"That's horrible," Kurt say quietly.

I take his hand and squeeze it, "Don't worry it's okay now." He looks at me and gives me a small smile. I look up and see my room. I let go of Kurt's hand and opened the door for him. He walks in slowly looking around the room.

"I was thinking that you might want to change out of your uniform, and I think I have some clothes still in here," I say opening a drawer to my old dresser. I pull out a couple of sweaters, and a few pairs of pants. Kurt picks an off white sweater and a pair of dark green pajama pants.

"Um, the bathroom is over there," I say pointing to a door in the upper left hand corner of my room.

"Thanks," he says and goes into the bathroom. I look at my sweaters and pick a dark blue sweater and matching pajama pants. I quickly change while Kurt is in the other room. After I finish getting dressed I fold my dirty clothes and put it in my dresser. When I clothes my drawer,

Kurt walks out of the bathroom.

"Want to go downstairs near the fire? It's cold up here," I say, mostly concerned about if Kurt is cold.

"Sure," he says. When we get to the room where the fireplace is, we sit at a sofa across for the fire. We sit on it and talk for a little about why we transferred. When our conversation dies out and we just randomly share facts with each other and barely register them, Kurt falls asleep, his head on my shoulder. I look down at him and study his face. I push back his hair slightly to be able to see his face better.

His soft pink lips, which are usually curved into a tiny smile, is now slightly opened, and he is breathing through his mouth. His breathing is quiet and heavy. His pale skin looks even paler now that he has the white sweater on him. His small body is scrunched up and leaning against me. I wrap my arm around him and hold him like that for a few minutes. I think about how somebody could be so cruel to him. Within 10 minutes I fall asleep with my arm still holding Kurt.


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up and instantly looked down at Kurt. He was looking up at me and blushed when I looked at him. I held him a little closer to me as he leaned against my chest. I am careful to try to steady my heart beat, so he doesn't notice that I like him. After a while, David comes in the room, ruining mine and Kurt's moment. Kurt sits up and pushes himself away from me. I stretch out my arms and try to stifle my yawn.

"Hey, everyone is looking for you," David says walking to us.

"Are we still snowed in?" Kurt asks his voice soft.

"Yeah, so far no one has come to get us," David says in a dramatic, joking voice. After an awkward moment David talks again, "Oh, we're all going to be in the kitchen getting ready for Christmas Eve tomorrow," he says then walks out.

When David walks out, Kurt comes closer to me. He doesn't touch me, but we are only a few inches away from each other. We look into the burnt out fireplace. Kurt reaches out for my hand. He holds it closer to himself. We just sit there, not speaking. It isn't awkward between us. With most people it would be awkward, but with Kurt we are content to just be with each other.

I start to think if I should tell Kurt my feelings. I just don't want Kurt to reject me. I've been rejected before by a guy, but I can't have Kurt reject me. I would not be able to ever see him again, knowing that he doesn't like me in return. Especially if I tell him all my feelings. But if I did tell him how I felt, he could say that he felt the same way. After thinking about it for a while, I decide that I should wait to tell Kurt how I feel.

…

When Kurt and I walk into the kitchen, a various amount of scents waft out of the oven and into our noses. I look around the room to see what they are preparing. I see that they are getting the turkey ready for us to cook tomorrow, and also some rolls. I see that Kurt is looking around the room too. Actually, he is searching the room. After he looks (or searches) around the entire room, he smiles a small smile, lighting up his blue eyes.

"Have any of you made dessert yet?" Kurt asks making sure his conclusion is right.

"Not yet," Nick says slowly as he is checking the rolls in the oven.

"Perfect," Kurt says happily under his breath, "I was reading a cooking magazine the other day and they had the recipe to a red velvet cheesecake, and I wanted to try it out."

"Do we have the ingredients?" I ask walking over to the cupboard. I look over to Kurt, hinting that he should come over here and help me look for the ingredients, whatever they were.

"Um, let me see," Kurt says walking over to me. He reaches his arm above me to open the cupboard. Even though I know I should step out of the way, I can't help but still stand there under him. He starts looks through the cupboard, whispering the ingredients when he sees them. I can imagine his pale pink lips mouthing the words. I try to look at the ingredients in the cupboard each time he whispers directly I my ear. After Kurt looks through the cupboard, he moves to the refrigerator. He looks up from the fridge. He has a sly smile fixed on his face. Kurt starts pulling out the ingredients from the fridge and cupboard.


	4. Chapter 4

When we finish cleaning up from baking, the cheesecake has about 45 more minutes to cook.

"What do we do now?" Asks Jeff.

"Well, the Warbler's usually decorate before Christmas break, but they didn't get to do it this year, so I was thinking that we should decorate," Wes suggests.

"How do you decorate?" Kurt asks, looking at me.

"Um, we usually make those snowflake chains, set up a simple Christmas tree with popcorn to decorate it, and we hang tinsel around door frames," I answer looking over to Kurt.

"Do we have the tree in here, Nick?" David asks.

"Yeah, it's in the attic. It shouldn't be dusty because it is in its box," Nick says motioning towards the attic.

"Hey, Blaine, why don't you show Kurt where it is," David says. At first I wonder why David says that, but then I remember that he caught Kurt and I. David clearly ships us. I roll my eyes at him, showing I don't approve of how obvious he is.

"Come on, Kurt," I say gently showing him the way. When Kurt and I are in the hallway, I hear the rest of the Warbler's in the kitchen, laughing. To make small talk, I ask Kurt about his recipe, "So, did you really remember that recipe?"

"Actually, I remembered most of it, and then I improvised for the parts I didn't remember. Let's just cross our fingers that it turns out good," Kurt says.

"So, do you bake a lot?" I ask, once again making small talk. Kurt and I take a turn in the hallway.

"Yes, I bake a lot. I usually bake once a week, but sometimes I bake more," Kurt says chuckling to himself, making him even more adorable than he is. I laugh too, but not too loudly.

"Oh, here we are," I say pointing up to the attic. I pull down the stairs, and motion for Kurt to go up it first. He smiles, and walks up the stairs with much grace. I walk up after him. Dust is painted across everything in here, chairs, tables, boxes. I walk over to the large rectangular window. I pull back the blinds. The bright sunlight shines among the dust, making everything shine. Kurt, although not shimmering in dust, still shines the brightest in this room. The sun hits his eyes just right, making his blue eyes seem to glow more than they do normally. The sun lightly touches his lips, his perfect lips.

"So which of these boxes holds the Christmas tree?" Kurt asks, thankfully looking around the boxes, and not catching me staring at him. I blink my eyes a couple of times, and walk over to Kurt. I look around the room and notice a box in the corner that says 'Xmas tree'. I walk over to it and open the soft cardboard box. Inside I see the tree. I pick up the box and walk over to Kurt.

"Here it is," I say smiling and patting the box. We start to walk over to the doorway, when Kurt asks if he should close the curtains like how they were when we came up.

"Nah, it makes everything look beautiful in here," I say talking particularly about Kurt. I look up at him. He is looking around the room.

"You're right," he says looking over to me, "Everything in here is beautiful."

…

When we reach everyone else, everyone is already stringing the popcorn.

"Hey, guys," greets Jeff.

"Hi, we've got the tree," I say, once again patting the box.

"Blaine, how about you set that up in the main room with David and Wes. And Kurt, can you stay with Jeff and I and make the snowflake garland?" Nick orders.

"Come on," says Wes. He pulls me into the main room before I can look back to see Kurt.

"Alright, open up the box," says David. He walks up to me and the box. We start to set up the tree in the corner.

"So, Blaine," says David, "when are you going to tell Kurt?" I see him and Wes look up at me.

"You told everyone?" I ask him, not particularly mad, but I ask just out of curiosity.

"David didn't have to tell anyone. You always look at Kurt like how we would look at a national's trophy," Wes says, working on the tree. I roll my eyes.

"He's right," David says.

"Alright, I like him," I say quietly, "but it doesn't matter because I doubt Kurt likes me."

"You don't know that," Wes says.

"He's so perfect and I'm so," I say trying to think about a word to describe me, "ordinary I guess. How can Kurt ever like me?" I ask looking up.

"Blaine, you need to watch more romance movies," David says laughing to himself. Wes joins him in his laughter.

"I don't see how movies have to do with this," I say, clueless.

"Blaine, just don't get your hopes down," Wes says sweetly. We finish setting up the tree. After we finish, the rest of the Warblers come into the main room with their accomplishments. I see that the popcorn is done. David and I step away from the tree so Jeff and Nick can string the popcorn on the tree. I try to avoid Kurt, so I don't seem too needy. But, lucky for me, he approaches me.

"So, where do you usually put this?" he asks holding up the snowflakes.

"We usually put this above the fireplace," I say pointing towards the fireplace. Kurt and I walk over to it and put up the snowflakes. We step back and look at it to make sure it looks good. Suddenly a loud ringing fills the air.

"The cheesecake is done," Jeff says. Kurt dashes over to the kitchen to take out the cheesecake. When he comes back, he still has his apron on.

"You forgot to take off your apron silly," I flirt.

"Oh, I guess I did," Kurt says looking down. I think he may be blushing, but it's hard to tell. It's probably just my imagination.


	5. Chapter 5

It is Christmas Eve now and everything is set up perfectly. The popcorn on the tree is hung up and same with the rest of the decorations. The food we made today is now set on one of the dining tables in the cafeteria. We all went to our rooms and found the best outfit we could. Since Kurt doesn't have a room here, I had him borrow some of my clothes again. I chose to wear a nice red patterned sweater and khakis. Kurt chose to wear his white button up and he borrowed a pair of black pants. Everyone is now sitting at the dinner table. There is a white table cloth spread out on the table. Dishes fill up the center of the table, while plates, silverware, and name cards were placed along the edge of the table. Kurt had set up the table, and I'm glad he did because it wouldn't be so nice if it weren't for him. I approach the table and look around to see where my name card was. I found my name card and sat down. People are starting to sit down around me now, and I look over to the name card to my right. It says 'Kurt Hummel'. I blush a little bit.

"Alright, who wants to cut the turkey?" Kurt says bringing in the plump turkey and setting it in the center of the table.

"I will," Wes says getting up. He grabs the fork and knife set by the turkey and starts cutting it. Kurt pulls out his chair and sits down. He glances over to me.

"You look great," Kurt says politely. Even though Kurt is probably just saying that to be nice, I still blush. I wish I could say that Kurt looks great too (well more than great), without it coming out as just a meaningless response.

"You look," I say trying to find a synonym for perfect without having it come out creepy, "You look, amazing." I look at Kurt in the eye for the last part, so he might know that I actually meant it. I notice that things are quiet, so I look up to the rest of the Warblers. Just as I suspected they are all staring at Kurt and I. When I look at them, they start talking to each other.

Kurt then takes my hand in his. His hands are cold, and I hold our hands even tighter in attempt to warm him. I look down at our hands. His pale hands contrast with my tan hands. I rub my thumb against his hand. Kurt leans over and whispers in my ear.

"Meet me at the fireplace after dinner," Kurt slowly sits up after he tells me this. I smile and sit up. I glance at Kurt. He is smiling too.

"I… am… done," Wes says when he is finishing up the turkey. Everyone stands up and starts to serve themselves. Kurt and I still sit and wait until everyone is done getting their food.

…

Everyone is now served and sitting down. Jeff and Nick got the food and put it on a separate table so we would have more room to eat. I look at my plate. I have turkey, mashed potatoes, green beans, and a roll. Everyone is arguing about what I should sing at Regionals.

"It's Christmas Eve, and we're spending it by arguing about what song is going to flatter Blaine's voice?" Kurt says, interrupting everyone's conversation. An awkward silence follows.

"I'm with Kurt. Christmas is a time to be happy and grateful, not a time to argue with one another," I say. I glance over to Kurt. He is looking down at his plate. Again, another awkward silence follows.

"You guys are right," Wes says, "how about we forget Regionals and talk about how we need to become professional chefs," everyone laughs at this, bringing the happy, bright mood back.

…

Dinner is over and Kurt leads me over to the main room.

"So, I got you a gift card to the local bow tie store," Kurt starts out. I immediately get excited, "but, I can't give it to you right now since it is at home. I really wanted to get you a gift, so I've got a little something planned," Kurt says. He presses play on a DVD player. The instant the song plays, I recognize it. It's my absolute favorite Christmas song, Baby, It's Cold Outside. I decide to take the male part in this song, and start singing after Kurt sings.

…

When the song is over, we collapse on the sofa in the room. We sit there a little bit. I wonder what I can get Kurt. I look over at the tree and think of how beautiful things were yesterday with Kurt in the attic, as creepy as that sounds. Then the idea for his Christmas present comes to me.

"Kurt, come with me," I say getting up and holding my hand out for him to take. He stands up and takes my hand.

"Where are we going?" Kurt says. We start walking out of the room.

"You'll see," I say.

…

When we get to the attic I look around. The curtains are still open and the moonlight shines on everything. The dust looks much more beautiful than it did in the sunlight. But, once again, Kurt is the most beautiful thing in this room, or any room for that matter. Kurt gives me a questioning look.

"May I have this dance?" I say holding my hand out for Kurt. He smiles. He takes my hand and we glide across the room in graceful steps. We don't question anything. We don't question the lack of music, how we dance together flawlessly, and how perfect everything is. I look into Kurt's misty, blue eyes the whole time we dance. He's looking into my eyes as well. We don't ever notice how our feet are sore, or anything in the world. We only see each other. When we stop dancing, it's only because we notice how dark our faces become, making us realize how late it is becoming. Our dance comes to a stop. Kurt and I still look into each other's eyes. For a brief second I am tempted to just kiss him and seal the moment. Instead I lead Kurt over to the bench by the window. We sit down. I take his hand in mine. We look outside at the soft, powdery snow. I hesitate to say what I'm going to say next.

"Kurt, I need to tell you something," I say looking over at him, "Ever since the first day I saw you roaming the halls of Dalton, I've had a crush on you. Ever since you've joined the Warbler's I've developed stronger feelings for you. This past couples of days, Kurt, made me realize that I can't just have a crush on you. I like you more than that," I say. I look out the window because I'm afraid to look at Kurt and hear him reject me. Silence fills the air. Kurt grabs my hand. Shocked, I look over at Kurt. He stands up.

"May I have this dance?" Kurt says with a smile. I blush and stand up. Again we dance. We dance until our bodies become so close, that Kurt puts his head on my shoulder. When we are that close, we pull apart. We look into each other's eyes and we draw into a kiss.


End file.
